Angel
by Inhuman
Summary: WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! GET YOUR TISSUE BOXES READY! This song 'Angel' is also known as 'Arms of an Angel' to some. A sad songfic about a battle between Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru, but something goes wrong, and Inu Yasha isn't too happy about it


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, neither do I own 'Angel'. Sarah McLachlan owns 'Angel' and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu Yasha  
  
WARNING!!! TISSUE ALERT!!!!  
  
/ Song \ " speech " ' thought '  
  
A/N: OMG! I was waiting so long to write this! I just couldn't figure out what song would fit! But, then I found Angel, also known as Arms of the Angel to some. This song fits it perfectly, I hope you enjoy. Also this song fic isn't very good, well, at least I don't think it is, but please ignore me and enjoy it anyway if you can. O yea, and here * hands you a tissue box* never hurts to be prepared!  
  
Angel  
  
/Spend all your time waiting,  
  
For that second chance,  
  
For a break that would make it ok,  
  
There's always one reason,  
  
To feel not good enough,  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day\  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes weakly. He was fighting Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seemed to be panting, he was probably tired out too. Inu Yasha glared at his brother, then slowly pushed himself up.  
This was one of his final battles. Naraku was already defeated. The jewel was complete. Sango and Miroku were finally together. But, this battle was almost as hard as Naraku's. Inu Yasha picked up Tetsusaiga and charged at Sesshomaru, his eyes blazing with hatred for his brother.  
  
/I need some distraction,  
  
Oh beautiful release,  
  
Memory seeps from my veins,  
  
Let me be empty,  
  
And weightless and maybe,  
  
I'll find some peace tonight\  
  
As Inu Yasha lodged his sword into Sesshomaru's shoulder, he cried out as Sesshomaru stuck his claws into Inu Yasha's stomach. 'So, that's why he didn't move much when I attacked.' Inu Yasha thought to himself as blood trickled slowly from his crimson, red lips. Blood flowed out of his mouth and through the wound that Sesshomaru had made. He could hear Kagome crying out his name and asking if he was ok.  
Inu Yasha pulled away from Sesshomaru, glaring ever so coldly at the dog demon standing before him. Before Inu Yasha could attack again, Sesshomaru had struck him at the legs, causing Inu Yasha to fall to the floor in agony.  
  
/In the arms of an angel,  
  
Fly away from here,  
  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you fear,  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
  
Of your silent reverie,  
  
You're in the arms of an angel,  
  
May you find some comfort there\  
  
Sesshomaru charged at Inu Yasha, his claws bared. He had a look that was terrifying, a look that could kill. Inu Yasha gasped out as another one of Sesshomaru's monstrous claws struck him in the chest. He fell to the floor, lying on his back and breathing heavily. He could hear Kagome's cries get louder and louder, and Sesshomaru's claws getting closer and closer, until...  
  
/So tired of the straight line  
  
And everywhere you turn,  
  
There's vultures and thieves at your back,  
  
And the storm keeps on twisting,  
  
You keep on building the lie,  
  
That you make up for all that you lack,  
  
It don't make no difference,  
  
Escaping one last time,  
  
It's easier to believe,  
  
In this sweet madness,  
  
Oh, this glorious sadness,  
  
That brings me to my knees\  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. Sesshomaru was shot by one of Kagome's arrows, he wasn't dead, but he was badly injured. Though, that wasn't the sight that made Inu Yasha's face turn blue as he held his breath.  
There, on the cold dirt floor, lying in her own blood, was Kagome. Inu Yasha crawled slowly over to her, hoping, preying that she was okay. When he got to her, he spoke softly, so that she could hardly hear, "Kagome?" He asked, hints of fear in his voice. "Inu.. Yasha." She spoke softly, as she struggled to breathe. "Kagome, why?" "B-B-Because Inu Yasha, no one should hurt the one I... love." Kagome had small tears form in her eyes. Inu Yasha was in shock and joy at the same time, forgetting her current state. "L-Love?" He asked her. She nodded, and caressed his face. His eyes were soft and loving.  
  
/In the arms of an angel,  
  
Fly away from here,  
  
From this dark cold hotel room,  
  
And the endlessness that you fear,  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
  
Of your silent reverie,  
  
You're in the arms of an angel,  
  
May you find some comfort there\  
  
Inu Yasha quickly claimed her lips as she caressed his face. He could taste the bitterness of her crimson blood as it passed through his mouth and washed over his tongue. It felt like eternity to them. But, that eternity didn't last very long, as Inu Yasha could feel Kagome's hands slipping from his face. He parted their kiss, looking at her pale and bloody face. She had died while they kissed, died for their love, died for HIM. Inu Yasha's eyes widened.  
He pulled Kagome's now lifeless body into his chest, caressing her raven black hair as if she was never gone. He let a few small tears pass from his eyes and fall onto hers. His tears slowly slithered down her cheeks, looking as if she was crying as well.  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha yelled, shaking her softly to see if even a small hint of life was still there. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all lowered their heads. Sango and Shippo were crying, Miroku was praying. Inu Yasha knew the truth, though he didn't want to believe it. He caressed her limp lifeless body to his chest and cried out into the setting sun.  
"KAGOME!!!!!" the word echoed throughout the sky, flying off into the heavens, just like an angel.  
  
/You're in the arms of an angel,  
  
May you find some comfort there\  
  
A/N: OMG! ;____; I actually almost cried while writing this! Ugh, I hate the fact that I specialize in drama and action fics. Aw'well. * Grabs 18 tissues and blows nose* I AM SO MEAN! And if you all are wondering what happened to Sesshomaru, he did NOT die. He just blacked out; his wounds were serious, so he probably won't wake up for a couple of hours or even days. But don't worry, if I get enough reviews on this, I will create a song fic of how Inu Yasha gets his revenge for Kagome! * Sigh* that sounded a little strange, don't worry, it's better than it sounds. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT YOU ALL SAY!!!! 


End file.
